garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinga
For the reincarnation of the character, see Jinga Mikage. Jinga is a fallen Makai Knight, who later became a Horror after his son's death. Unlike other Horrors, Jinga is a unique case because he is a Cannibalistic Horror who feeds on his own kind and uses a special Dark Armor that allows him to rival against the strongest of Makai Knights. He, alongside his wife Amily, serve as the main antagonists in Garo: Gold Storm - Sho Character History Origins Nearly a decade before the series, Jinga and Amily were once a happy couple raising their beloved son, Yuuto, while traveling the countryside to slay Horrors. Without a jurisdiction, the family traveled to lesser populated parts of Japan and defended villagers from Horrors and other dark forces. Jinga was a proud and loving father, privately training Yuuto to become his successor. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the day the family came upon a village that was planning to sacrifice a child to ward off a Raizon-type Horror, who the villagers believed to be a demon that they believed would leave them in peace if they paid tribute. Appalled at what's happening, Jinga reassured them that he and Amily will slay the monster and left Yuuto behind to face the Horror. After a difficult battle, the couple returned victorious the following day, only to find the villagers have used Yuuto as their sacrificial offering. The villagers didn't believe in Jinga's promise and sacrificed Yuuto to save themselves. Saddened and enraged that his son died at the hands of such a group of selfish cowards, Jinga slaughtered them all in a maddened and bloodthirsty rage with Amily joining him. Though they knew their actions were unjust, Jinga and Amily were too consumed in their rage and pain to stop the slaughter killing and proceeded to attack other nearby villages, including the parents of Gald and his little sister, Haruna. A Makai Priest from Homuro village saw what was happening and intervened. The priest helped the siblings to escape while he attempted to stop the couple with a self-destruct spell. Though they expected the Makai Priest's sacrifice would free them of their mortal anguish, both Jinga and Amily survived. The following night, after wandering aimlessly in the woods, the despondent Jinga and Amily come across a circle of ancient graves that have become a Yin Gate. Within moments, as a consequence of their actions and their own darkness, Jinga and his wife easily became hosts to the Horrors that emerged. Reborn as Horrors, the couple disappeared for several years and only recently resurfaced. The Revival of Radan In the last several years, Jinga and Amily had made their name known within the Makai realm. They sought out some of the strongest Horrors and allied with them with the mutual goal of reviving Radan in exchange for a seat of power when it happens. In between, the couple had established a series of secret locations where they can quietly bring forth Horrors with available victims to cross into the human realm. The strongest serve the couple, while the weakest and/or the failures were devoured. The couple would finally gain the attention of Garo after release the Hōken Sword. Quest for The Hōken Sword For some time, Jinga and Amily sought the power of Radan, but didn't know its exact location as it was sealed in a cave long ago. By unfortunate chance, a civilian accidentally crashed into the sealed cave while driving through a forest. One of Amily's reconnaissance butterflies found the exposed location and investigated the cave. To unleash Radan, they first had to unseal the Hōken Sword, a powerful mystical blade that has kept Radan sealed away all this time. Only certain Makai priests know how to release the seal, but none would aid the dark couple's twisted goals. They decided to make one do their bidding. A priest was blackmailed into helping the couple unleash Radan in exchange to have his captured daughter back. After the Hōken Sword was unsealed, it splits and transforms into two daggers, one of light and darkness. The two daggers were about to fly off when Jinga managed to obtain the dagger of light, but lost the dagger of darkness as it flew off to Ryūga Dōgai's position. The priest demanded his daughter back, only to have what remains of her of a single bone. The couple had the priest's daughter killed and helped the priest join his daughter in the afterlife. With the Hōken Sword divided, Radan is now unsealed and in the hands of the dark couple. The countdown for Radan's revival begins. The Hunt for the Dark Dagger The daggers are a concern for the dark couple as it could be reformed back into the Hōken Sword and reseal Radan. To prevent other parties from ruining their plans, they wanted the two daggers within their possession for safety. The couple employed the help of a Horror to help them recover the dark dagger that ended up on the roof side of a shopping center, but things have been complicated due gaining the attention of Golden Knight Garo. Ryūga defeated the Horror and recovered the other half of the dagger. However, Jinga wasn't concerned as he has the other half. So long as they are never reunited, the Hōken Sword is no threat to Radan's return. However, unknown to all parties, Gald was also secretly in play and keeps himself shadowing recent activities until he makes his move. Rise of Dark Army & Losing the Hōken Sword Even before the unsealing of Radan, the couple has been quietly unleashing Horrors. Jinga and Amily has the power to summon Horrors through Yin gates and with the help of Amily, Jinga is able to raise a dark army of Horrors. Using her priest knowledge, Amily was able to encourage controlled areas to proliferate Yin gates that allow Horrors to cross over from the Makai realm and provide victims for possession. She has created Yin gates through inanimate objects and have them randomly dropped across the city as "accidentally dropped parcel." When curious bystanders come across it, they become unfortunate victims of Horror possession. The couple has also set up buildings filled with Yin gates to encourage Horrors to crossover to wreck havoc upon humanity. Because of Amily's training, she was able to magically mask her activities from the watchdogs for some time, but with Ryūga and Rian investigating their activities, their progress has begun to be hindered. Unknown to Jinga, his activities were also noticed by a young stealthy priest: Gald of Homura While Jinga was focused on Garo, Gald shadowed both parties as he believed their encounters will bring forth the Hōken Sword. It was while Garo and Jinga fought that both daggers of light and darkness where used and when their blades crossed paths, Gald took advantage of both distracted parties and reclaimed both blades. Trained specifically to ensure Radan's sealing, Gald reformed the Hōken Sword and left Jinga and Ryūga empty-handed. Garo's Joint Assault & Radan's Revival Jinga has found a means to expedite the revival of Radan, but Ryūga's allies (Rian, Gald, Haruna, D Ringo, Daigo, and Ryūme) knew of this and banded together to take on Jinga. Ryūga raided Jinga's stronghold and eliminated all of his Horrors; it was up to the dark couple to face them. Jinga set up a dimensional trap in attempt to kill all of them, but that failed when Ryūme appeared and defeated the giant beast to send them back to normal space. It was while there the that both Jinga and Amily fought to delay the group as Radan's revival was near. It was not long when Radan emanated with strong energies and it is somehow linked with Jinga. With Radan powering up, it gave Jinga a large boost of power, making his human form more vampire-like as he suddenly grew fangs. He blew out a corner of the building they were in and took Rian as his hostage. While flying off with the corner of the building, Rian tried to oppose Jinga, but he was too strong and had her along with the ride to show the futility of her efforts. Meanwhile, during Jinga's escape, Amily was left behind for the heroes to learn of their true past and their connection to Gald. However, Amily merely used that as a distraction and escaped capture to later reunite with Jinga. Ryume actually followed Jinga and the two fought for Radan, but with Amily's appearance, victory wasn't at hand; the tide changed with Ryūga's appearance. Ryūga and his group managed to locate Jinga's location and another battle ensues. However, Amily managed to ensnare Ryūga into her dark mirror, where the dark took would break down Ryūga's spirit and ultimately kill him while Jinga kills the rest of Ryūga's friends. Unexpectedly though, Ryūga learned that the mirror only uses it's opponent's insecurities and darkness against them; once Ryūga learned to accept the dark aspects of himself, he escaped the mirror void and returned to face Jinga. Jinga fought Ryūga and was surprised he was able to utilize the power of darkness as a weapon against him. Ryūga somehow embraced his own darkness and used it to empower his armor to effectively fight back Jinga. In his dark armored flight form, Jinga fought Garo. Jinga believed he had the advantage as Dark Garo can't fly. However, Jinga was surprised to learn that Dark Garo sports a cape that can turn into a pair of bat-like wings, granting him flight. Unfortunately, Jinga lost this battle and was mortally wounded. However, things played into Jinga's favor as Radan was about to return. Despite being badly wounded, Jinga managed to get up and attempted to infect his dark spirit into Ryūga. However, Rian intervened and Jinga's attempts were thwarted and he died. Death & Return Although Jinga's body was no more, he managed to spiritually invade into Rian's body and managed to take over her body. Ryuga and his group tried to find a means to exorcise Jinga, but he took full control of Rian's body and escapes Ryume's base. While roaming free with Rian's body, Jinga terrorizes Rian's soul to keep her weak so she couldn't resist his influence. However, things would change after Ryuga found them. Jinga controlled Rian's body to high-rise construction site, where Ryuga found and faced him in combat. Unwilling to harm Rian's body, Ryuga was forced to battle as gentle as possible while Jinga mocked Ryuga. It was during this time that Rian began to seriously resist Jinga to prevent Ryuga getting hurt because of her. With his enhanced powers still in play, he magically replaced Rian's brush with his dark Makai sword to fight each other as knights. Jinga took advantage of Ryuga's unwillingness to harm Rian to his advantage, including mentally/emotionally taunting him. As Rian resisted though, she as able to sporadically regain control long enough to tell Ryuga to finish her off; Ryuga refused to give up on Rian. It was during this struggle that Jinga decided to tell Ryuga about Rian's love for him. He told Ryuga that Rian wants to marry and start a new life with him, a wish that was difficult to grant due to their duty was protectors. Rian didn't want Ryuga to know how she felt in this manner, but Ryuga actually thanked Jinga, because he now knows how she feels. Rian finally mustered the will to resist Jinga and had him spritually bounded so he couldn't cause trouble again. Ryuga took advantage of Rian's resistance and managed to knock out Rian's body and returned her back to Ryume. At Ryume's place, the knights and priests decided to follow a plan to exorcise Jinga out of Rian's body. In a special water ritual, they were going to cleanse Jinga out, but Amily arrived. She used her magical powers to create a swarm of dark butterflies to search for her husband. Once Jinga was found, Amily used her magic to distract Daigo, Ryuga, Gald, and Ryume, just long enough for her to extract Jinga out of Rian by kissing her. The heroes thought Jinga was no more as they couldn't find any traces of Jinga within Rian, but to their horror, now Amily and Jinga are one. Jinga is able to share his body with his wife, able to morph in between forms now, he laughs and mocks the heroes for their failure. Arsenal * Sword Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Jinga is portrayed by Masahiro Inoue, who is best known for his role as in Kamen Rider Decade. Notes * Jinga is regularly seen with his left hand in his pocket. It could have been the other way around, but according to Inoue, the right pocket was sewn shut, so therefore he would use the left pocket instead. References Category:Makai Knight Category:Characters Category:Garo: Gold Storm - Sho